Pages of Possiblity
by spader13
Summary: When Gwen and Noah meet again in a bookstore, Noah's too busy studying to really care, but then she gives him a ride home.  Could something be brewing between the two?  A one-shot dedicated to my girlfriend.  Happy Birthday!


**Disclaimer: Gwen and Noah are not mine. They belong to ****Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. And no money is being made by this fic unless someone else is.**

This is dedicated to my girlfriend who's stuck putting up with me and my sarcasm. Happy Birthday Princess!

* * *

_Huh_, thought Noah as he slammed shut his book, _Never thought I would miss Wawanakwa, but at least it gave me something to do other than read all my books for the fortieth or is it the forty-first time this summer. Plus, I got to escape my siblings and parents and that was probably the most welcome relief of all_.

A sudden knock on his door brought Noah abruptly back to reality as his mom called, "Noah, I know you're in there because you're never anywhere else. It's time for you to do some real work for once, not just some homework or stuff on your computer."

"Gee, I'd love to, but I'm pretty sure it's Alex's turn to walk the dog and my room is clean as is, so I'll just be going," quipped Noah as he attempted to slide out the door.

"This attitude is exactly why you'll never be a success! All you want to do is relax and never lift a finger. With a brain like yours, you should be able to accomplish something, but no at this rate you won't!" shouted his mother as she walked away.

"Whatever," shrugged Noah as he walked down the stairs and out of the house. "Oh hey, Abby, Mom wants us to pick up some groceries, so I need you to give me a lift into town with you because there's no way I'm doing it on my own."

"What? She said I could get a tan. You better not be lying little twerp or I'll pound you when we get back," threatened Abby looking out from under her sunglasses.

"Oooh, I'm terrified. Trust me, I'm just as thrilled to be running this errand as you, so let's get it done. Unless you'd rather go alone so I can relax."

"Ha! Are you kidding? You're not getting out of your work that easily," scoffed Abby.

_Perfect. _Thought Noah. _Siblings are so easy to get to do whatever you want. After all, the better you know someone, the easier it is to control them. At least this way I don't need to walk to town myself, even if she might leave me there to walk back and can pick up some new books while we're there._

"Say, Noah, what do we need to buy anyways?" asked Abby looking over at her brother gazing out the window.

"Uh… You know the usual health stuff, milk, cantaloupe, and cottage cheese."

"Really?" replied Abby dubiously as she parked the car, "Because I'm pretty sure Mom was just complaining about how much milk we had at home."

"How strange. She must have forgotten. Well, I'll see you later," remarked Noah as he slipped out of the car before his sister could catch him. After getting out of her sight, Noah slipped into the bookstore and began to browse the shelves. Eventually, he selected a few books, took them down, and began to read.

"Can I help you find anything?" asked a female worker as she approached Noah.

"Do I look like I need help?" replied Noah without looking up from his book.

"Not really, but I thought I'd say hi to a familiar face," taunted Gwen and causing Noah to look up and recognize her.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too," retorted Noah before glancing back down at his book.

"Well, as fascinating as whatever you're reading looks, I've got to get back to work or the manager will freak. Later Noah."

Gwen turned and was about to leave as Noah added, "It's _Supersymmetric Guage Field Theory and String Theory_ if you care."

"Uh right, well good luck with that," responded Gwen before departing.

_Weird I don't see why Gwen would get a job here seeing as she doesn't live all that close, and I really wonder why she'd choose a bookstore of all places. She never seemed that interested on the show in reading. Oh well, it doesn't really matter._ Now bored of considering Gwen's presence, Noah returned to his reading and remained engrossed in the book for several hours. Realizing the sun had set and dreading walking home in the dark, Noah slammed it shut and began to leave, only to run into Gwen again.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to leave," teased Gwen, "I've never seen someone stay so long in a bookstore. Learn much?"

"Enough." replied Noah, "And now I'll get to learn more about the nightlife around here."

"You're walking home? What happened to the Noah I knew?" asked Gwen in mock surprise.

"Ha. Ha Very funny," scowled Noah, "My ever-so-helpful sister didn't feel like waiting for me to give me a lift back home."

"Really? My brother and I might not always get along, but I'd never do that to him. I guess I could give you a ride once my shift ends, if you don't mind waiting another half hour," suggested Gwen.

"Sure, it's not like I'd have made it home by then anyways," agreed Noah as he went to sit down again. After polishing off another book and a half, Noah was startled when Gwen informed him she was ready to leave. The two left the store, and Gwen guided Noah to her car.

The ride home began in rather strained silence until Gwen asked, "So, do you go there often?"

"Yeah, it beats staying in my house with my family. They're about as pleasant as Chris, Chef, and Heather being constantly around you."

With a chuckle, Gwen responded, "Sounds pretty rotten. When we were a lot younger, my brother used to get on my nerves, but now, he's not so bad, and my mom of course provides a lot of support in her overly bubbly way."

"When did you move her anyways?" asked Noah, "I thought you lived in another province."

"Yeah, we did, but my mom got a new job in the area to help cover the costs of college, and I got a job here to help cover my costs too. I'm sure you'd never need a job to pay for college with all your scholarships, huh?"

"Hey, I actually did put in an effort to learn everything I've studied over the years and do the assigned work, no matter how inane. It's not like I just automatically learn everything and get by doing nothing. I've earned those scholarships and worked harder than any jock getting a full ride off one scholarship for being able to throw a ball to earn all my scholarships!"

"Chill out," responded Gwen, "I was just joking around, but wow Noah, I've never seen you actually care about something like that before."

"Whatever, this my house, so I'll be gone. Thanks for the ride Gwen," said Noah as he climbed out of Gwen's car.

Upon exiting the car, Noah groaned as Abby ran up to him and started complaining about how Noah made her waste her time on a false errand. Noticing Gwen, however, she quickly adopted a sly smirk, "Gee Noah, won't Cody be mad seeing you with Gwen?"

"Ha, ha," growled Noah, "It's nothing like that. Gwen just gave me a ride home because somebody decided to ditch me."

"Please, you had it coming responded Abby. And I don't need to beat you up because I can just tell everyone about you and Gwen. I'm sure they'll feel just as bad for Cody due to how you played with his heart." Laughing, Abby walked back into the house, leaving Noah to sulk.

Gwen, arriving home later than usual, was not surprised to have her mother run up to her and ask, "Oh my gosh Gwen! I thought something happened to you! What happened to keep you so late?"

"It was nothing Mom," replied Gwen.

"Obviously it was something if it slowed you down. It wasn't another bunch of shattered bottles in the café again that you had to clean up was it?" asked her mother growing horrified with worry.

"No, it was nothing like that. I just gave a friend a ride home."

"Ooooh, a 'friend,'" teased Bradley. "Were you and this friend K-I-S-S-I-N-G on the way home?"

"Shut up, you know it's nothing like that. No, it was just Noah, and I gave him a ride home for some karma points," protested Gwen.

"Well, I'm just relieved you're alright sweetie. Now why don't you eat some dinner before you do anything else?"

"Sure Mom, whatever you say," agreed Gwen as she sat down to eat and reflect on the day before getting ready to sleep.

A few weeks later, Noah had once again returned to the bookstore to restock on reading materials. He was relieved to not run into Gwen and have his reading interrupted. Yet, his relief was short lived as when he was leaving, Gwen emerged from behind the checkout counter and walked over to Noah.

"Hey Noah, I thought I saw you come in," greeted Gwen.

"Ah, yes but I was just leaving to grab some lunch," replied Noah as he tried to slip out the door.

"Gee, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me," chided Gwen suppressing a smile. "I'm going on break, so why don't I join you."

"Fine. I guess it beats eating alone," consented Noah. "Maybe you can explain to me why you got a job at a bookstore rather than doing something with your art."

"Oh, that's easy. It's hard to find a stable job as an artist, but that doesn't mean I don't make some money from time to time making projects people, especially my coworkers, request. And the nice thing about a bookstore is it's a rather quiet environment but not as stuffy as a library. I mean, most people don't bring their screaming brats into the bookstore, or if they do, they get dirty looks from more than just the staff. Plus, books are still a form of artistic expression, and who doesn't like getting lost in the world of a book. Well, except you. I mean you don't do much reading for enjoyment do you?"

"That's not exactly true," corrected Noah, "I sometimes read for fun. It's just scholarly reading takes precedent. I don't see what I can do with the knowledge that Solara holds the essence of good and worlds' balances in an imaginary universe, but I do see how figuring out the work done by a raising chain using integral calculus is useful. It's just good time management, and I always have a plan for maximum efficiency. That way I avoid unnecessary energy expenditures, and things generally go my way."

"But then you miss the magic of the world of books. The allure of trying to solve a mystery before the detective. The seduction of a romance novel, no matter how cheesy. The magic of taking flight or exploring space on your imagination. I would think a voracious reader such as yourself would have a great appreciation for the spellbinding power of words!"

"Well maybe I did, but it's just not necessary to possess it, and thus, it's more of a waste of time," countered Noah.

"Well that was a pretty advanced snippet of 'useless' knowledge for someone who doesn't see much value in reading for fun. I think you're just trying to act like you don't experience the enthralling magic of books."

"And what if I am? No one cares about the joys of books when they don't see them themselves. I mean liking to read makes you a freak doesn't it? Haven't you ever seen the blank look people give you when you tell them you enjoy reading? The bug-eyed stare of 'You like to read?' It's just annoying, especially when your parents are nagging you for not accomplishing anything because they see no merit in reading!"

"I get where you're coming from, but who really cares what those people think? Their opinions don't matter, just like Heather calling me 'Weird Goth Girl' was just her ignorant bigotry. Of course, she got what was coming to her, unlike people who don't get reading," asserted Gwen with a satisfied smirk. "Gee, maybe next time we go for lunch, we'll actually get to eat it! I've got to run back to the store. See you later Noah."

"Bye Gwen, responded Noah as he started to walk off to get his lunch. "Wait, when do you get off?"

"I didn't know you cared, but at 6," responded Gwen as she turned back to walking to the store.

"I don't care really," responded Noah with a shrug as he continued to walk toward the restaurant, "But, at least talking with you is tolerable."

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl," scoffed Gwen as she turned around the corner with a final wave.

Feeling guilty as he ate his lunch, Noah bought a second burger and fries and took it back to the bookstore. After locating Gwen, he handed her the bag and said, "Seeing as I kept you from eating and owed you for the ride home, I brought you this," before departing from the store, leaving Gwen behind with her thoughts.

Gwen quickly slipped away from the counter to enjoy her meal and began thinking. _Is that really the same Noah I knew? And am I really considering Noah? Well, I guess he is someone to talk to. Bridgette is always too busy with Geoff to talk for long and even Leshawna is frequently too busy with Harold or one of her other friends. And Trent's just been awful lately, I mean I know we broke up, but that doesn't mean he has to totally slight me. He's completely letting all the fame he's getting now that the Drama Brothers took off go to his head. But, really, why would I be drawn to Noah? He's so scrawny, apathetic, and unmotivated about anything except learning. I mean I wasn't happy to be on Total Drama, but at least I tried to win. Still, why can't I shake him from my head?_ Gwen's reverie was cut short, however, when her boss came barreling into the back room to get her back at the checkout counter to do her job. Groaning with exhaustion, Gwen felt that the end of her shift could not come soon enough, and was relieved when she noticed it was 5:45. Hearing the bells tinkle, her eyes were drawn to Noah entering the store and walking over to the magazines where he pretended to browse. With a satisfied smile, Gwen began planning to tease him later for looking at something he had recently labeled as drivel, even if it was just an act.

The last 15 minutes of her shift seemed to crawl by, causing Gwen to be a little more cross with the customers than usual, and boy did it seem as if all the infuriating customers were coming to her during that time! "Do you sell oatmeal?" "If I'm buying a book for a 30 year old male, what would you recommend from your experience?" "Will you accept this coupon from 2007?"

The customers were quickly dispatched with, "Does this look like a grocery store to you?" "Gee, I'm just the person to ask for that. I can think of no better book than _Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? _based on my experience as a male nearly twice my current age. Thank goodness for errors in the space-time continuum!" and "Only if you build a time machine first, although I suppose I wouldn't be the clerk accepting it then, so no."

Noah, observing Gwen and her responses, began snickering and trying to hide it from those around him but had little success.

Gwen, finally done with her shift, walked over to Noah and stated, "Well, looks like someone is amused by all those idiots as well as those magazines you called a waste of time earlier."

"Hmm? I didn't say all magazines were worthless. I mean there are plenty of science and technology ones, like _Wired, _plus, there are some great gaming tips in others. And yes, it's true, idiocy always provides a good laugh" chortled Noah, "But you responses were even better. I mean what happened to the customer is always right?"

"Right there when you don't want them maybe," replied Gwen with a shrug. "So, why'd you come back anyways?"

"I figured maybe we could grab a bite to eat this time together maybe. I don't know. That is, if you don't mind," explained Noah, stumbling over his words.

Taken aback, Gwen responded, "Okay, where should we go?"

"Uh, there's a decent Italian place around here, although it's the pinnacle of perfection compared to Chef's so-called food."

"Sounds just fine. Well, as long as you don't try for a clichéd movie moment," joked Gwen.

"What?" began Noah, "Oh, right," added Noah as realization of Gwen's implication hit him.

"In all serious, it's fine. Just let me call my mom so she doesn't freak out," answered Gwen as she removed her cell phone.

As Gwen walked away to place the call, Noah stopped to consider what he was doing. _Whoa, I cannot believe I was so impetuous back there with Gwen. I mean she seems witty enough and the way she dealt with those inane customers was fantastic, but I don't know if a girlfriend is really what I'm looking for. Although, it's a great way to get out of the house more, plus she's not one of those annoying, hyperactive, fashion-obsessed airheads which makes being around her so much more bearable._

As Gwen returned, Noah was yanked back to reality. "So, Romeo, what do you want to do after dinner?" asked Gwen.

"Gee, I was thinking maybe since our parents oppose to our meeting, we could drink some poison and then maybe use a dagger on ourselves."

"I'd really like to, but I haven't a funereal gown to wear that matches my hair. White isn't really my color you know."

"Fair enough. How about just a walk?" suggested Noah.

"Sounds great," smiled Gwen.

After arriving at the restaurant, the two waited to be seated. The hostess asked them, "And how many will there be in your party tonight?"

"Can you count?" retorted Gwen.

"Yes," replied the hostess growing rather annoyed.

"Well good. Then you can answer your own question," explained Gwen as she and Noah sat down.

As the hostess shot Gwen a dirty glance and then turned and walked away from the podium, Noah burst out in laughter. "You know, I probably would have been slapped if I said that or at least pelted with marshmallows. No one seems to appreciate my humor." Noah crossed his arms and shot a wry look at Gwen after finishing his statement.

"I'm pretty sure lots of the other campers didn't understand your humor, and the ones who did weren't amused by your lack of participation."

"Please, sports aren't my thing. It's not like I blew off the nonsport challenges."

"And you think eating that disgusting food or doing those dares was mine? You have to actually make an effort and do stuff you don't like sometimes to get ahead you know. Very rarely do we get what we want without effort, suffering, and or sacrifice. Part of working in a bookstore means cleaning the restrooms, but I do it without complaining, well not that much and not to my boss's face at least."

"And I suppose you wouldn't have voted me out if I played and sucked as much as Tyler huh?"

"Well, you still might have been, but you'd have actually had a chance of it being someone else at least."

"Fine, whatever," shrugged Noah, "It looks like it's time to order anyways."

After ordering the two relived their favorite moments (or at least most bearable) on the island while awaiting the food's arrival.

"I think other than watching Heather being shaved and then eliminated, pouring the red ant farm in her bed was pretty great. I mean reading my diary? How awful can you get?"

"True, but none of that really tops when Leshawna locked her in the freezer. Even better was watching Lindsay help and magically understand what to do! I couldn't believe she managed to play along."

"How could I have forgotten that day? It was pretty amazing, other than when we learned about the curse. I'm still not sure why we chose to keep Heather over Beth."

"Please," replied Noah leaning back confidently in his chair. "There's no such thing as curses. You just had a run of losses that were blamed on the curse. DJ being able to swim and the feud among Heather's alliance weren't caused by some little stone statue. And Owen eating all your food, I don't see why that's surprising or considered part of a curse. He eats everything. Letting him guard the food was a terrible idea. Why didn't you guys consider him for elimination then anyways?"

"Well, after the bees we felt kind of bad for him, so we let him stay. Plus, I don't think anyone foresaw him winning."

"Yeah, that was something. You know, waiting for the food to arrive is a lot like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like how Owen did anything during that challenge, slowly, well at least until an incentive was added."

"Ha, I see what you mean, but at least the food is coming now." The two began eating and were about half-way through their meal when Gwen added, "Huh, guy's really can't multitask can they. I mean we were having a perfectly normal conversation, that is until we started eating."

"It's rude to talk while you're eating, or at least that's what my mother's always nagged," responded Noah in defense.

"Maybe, but I think it's more than that. Geoff's the only guy I've known to not focus solely on the food, and that's because he was giving me a play-by-play of every little thing he ate! Which, I suppose is still a focus on the food."

Their conversation ended their as the two finished the meal. After they paid, the hostess rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you for dining with us. Have a nice night."

"Your sincerity is so admirable," gushed Gwen in mock amazement. "I hope you have just as nice a night as you're honestly wishing us." The hostess ground her teeth as she watched the two leave in laughter.

"I must admit," started Noah looking at Gwen with a smile, "I've never met anyone with a wit quick enough to match mine."

"Well, maybe it's what fate had in store for you. A remedy to your perpetual apathy and smugness," suggested Gwen with a smirk.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I believe in all that fate stuff. It's not like the fact that the constellation Orion is glowing slightly brighter means something awful will happen." Soon after speaking, Noah tripped over a bottle in the street causing Gwen to chuckle.

"Still think there's nothing to karma and fate? I mean maybe that's your punishment for doubting it."

"Or maybe," responded Noah as he stood back up and angrily threw the bottle into the trash, "It's my punishment for living in a world of idiots who can't manage to locate a trash can that's 10 feet away."

"Touché," giggled Gwen, "Well, it looks like we're back at my car. Care for a ride home?"

"Sure," agreed Noah readily as they climbed into the car.

As Gwen stopped the car, she looked at Noah and nervously said, "Well, we're here."

"Yup," responded Noah looking back at Gwen equally nervously. The two leaned in to exchange a kiss, when Noah suddenly jerked back and climbed out of the car, "Thanks for the ride Gwen."

Startled, Gwen mumbled, "Yeah, sure it was no problem," and began to watch as Noah walked away only to turn abruptly around.

"Oh, Gwen, when do you work again anyways?"

"Friday from 3 to 9," answered Gwen with a mysterious smile as she climbed back into her car and began to drive away.

"About time you got home Noah!" exclaimed his mom storming out of the house. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'd assume 9 or so," replied Noah, "Although I can't say I know the exact time."

"Don't give me any lip, and yes it is 9. You should have been home long before then, not hanging out with some depressed girl."

"I thought you told me to go out there and make some friends before I went to college."

"Yes, friends, not just find some tramp. You were supposed to meet someone with class and wit."

"That sounds like Gwen alright," retorted Noah. "I don't see the problem."

"Please, she's clearly no good, and I doubt you're friends. You're too antisocial Noah. All my other children are normal except you. You're the headache, the one always doing nothing but read and never talking to anyone unless it's part of a stupid video game."

"How kind of you. Well, I think I'll turn in early tonight. Good night mother," responded Noah coldly as he stormed into the house, ignoring all of his family members on the way to his room.

Driving home, Gwen thought, _Well, I suppose it was a bit much to expect of Noah. I mean he is a bit shy and awkward around people, but at least it was pretty nice until the end when we had that awkward moment. Oh well, there's always next time. I mean, I think he likes me in that way and not just as a friend._ Gwen pulled into her driveway and went into the house where she saw he mother waiting up on the couch.

"Gwen, you absolutely have to tell me everything that happened! I mean this is your first time really going out since Trent."

Seeing Gwen grimace upon the mention of Trent's name, her mother quickly regretted mentioning it and was about to apologize when Gwen responded. "It's alright. I mean I have to move beyond the past at some point. Yeah, I still miss Trent a little but not nearly as much as before, but Noah's nice. I mean he has a sweeter side than I'd ever have imagined, and he at least can show some enthusiasm and dedication when it comes to acquiring knowledge. You remember him from the show, right?"

"Well, to be honest dear, not really. He didn't do much except complain. I'm not sure someone like that is right for my little angel."

"Mom, you know I don't like to be called that anymore, but really I think it's okay. He's changed I can feel it. And besides, karma has to pay me back in some way for voting myself off after my last relationship fiasco."

"Okay sweetie, but just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt like I was."

"I know Mom, and thanks for trying to protect me. I think I'm going to head up and write in my journal for a while. Good night."

"Night, Gwen," responded her mother as Gwen walked down the hallway to her room.

Upon arriving in her room, Gwen began writing in her diary while trying to think of a gift for Noah. With a sudden smile, she quickly whipped out her sketch pad and set to work, occasionally doing a search on her computer for reference.

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Gwen, who spent the rest of the week scribbling furiously in her sketchpad and reflecting in her diary. When it finally dawned, Gwen experienced a rarity in anyone's life: an excitement to begin a shift at work. Even the pouring rain couldn't deter Gwen as she entered the bookstore to begin her shift. As she checked out customers, every ringing of the bell over the door distracted her as she looked over at the door to see if Noah had entered. Her excitement to see Noah surprised even herself as she hadn't realized how much he had won her over. At 8:57, Gwen was growing very nervous and wondering why Noah hadn't arrived to spend some time reading in the store. As 9 dawned, Gwen sadly ended her shift and began packing up to leave. As she exited the door into the pouring rain, she collided with someone entering the store, her heart fluttered as she hoped it would be Noah entering at the last minute.

"Watch it," the man growled as he entered the store.

"Please, you could just as easily have done something as I could have, so why don't you lecture yourself," retorted Gwen, now angered by the weather and the bookstore's no longer welcoming presence.

As she stormed off toward her car, someone called to her, "Gwen! Wait up! Are you okay?"

Happily, Gwen turned to the approaching form and saw Noah, drenched from head to toe in water. "I'm fine responded Gwen, but you look awful. Why don't we get into my car so you can dry off."

"Thanks," responded Noah as the two briskly walked to Gwen's car and climbed in.

"So, what kept you?" wondered Gwen.

"Oh, just my family," admitted Noah, not revealing that he had had to slip out of the house due to his mother's orders that he stay home to do housework and for no reason see that "awful girl who had driven him home a few nights ago."

"I know how that can be," responded Gwen before she was struck by a sudden realization. "Wait, I can see how they could slow down your planned departure time, but you're awfully wet. You didn't walk the whole way in the rain just to see me, did you?" exclaimed Gwen incredulously.

"Well, yeah. No one in my family was willing to give me a ride, and as you said, sometimes we have to deal with what we don't like to get what we want," explained Noah.

Gwen, overcome with emotion at Noah's revelation, was tempted to sigh with joy and turned her head away to contain her blush. Instead, she offered, "Well, since you're already out in town, want to hit a movie? I hear there's a great new sci-fi flick that opened recently. Plus, we can hope the rain stops before we head out."

"Yeah, _Alien vs. Psycho Chef 4: The Redeadening_," nodded Noah, "Sounds like they took a page out of Chris's book on that one." They both shared a quick laugh as Gwen drove them to the theater. The two quickly entered and bought two tickets and walked toward their theater.

"Want any snacks?" asked Noah as they neared the concession stand.

"Maybe just a popcorn," admitted Gwen lost in thought.

"Okay," replied Noah as he walked up to the concession stand. "One large popcorn."

"Butter and salt with that?" asked the worker.

"Might as well."

"Okay, that will be $9.81 due to our super sale," answered the clerk.

"Gee, hate to be here on a normal day," scoffed Noah as he handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"Alright, so $9.81 out of $10, that means your change is uh… um this, here you go."

Noah looked skeptically down at his change. "This is a nickel and a penny."

"Right, that's your change."

"Do you know any basic math?" questioned Noah quite astounded by the response. "That's 6 cents, not 19. I'm pretty sure a second grader could tell you the difference."

"Oh, well here's a dime. I'm sorry about that."

Noah merely rolled his eyes and decided to drop the issue.

"Thank you for your purchase," responded the worker.

"Could I, I don't know, have it?" griped Noah annoyed by the change problem.

"Have what?" asked the perplexed clerk.

"The popcorn."

"Oh, right sorry. Here you go." Noah took the popcorn and rolled his eyes at the clerk again. "What? It's my first day," she protested.

"And at this rate, I'm sure you'll last here quite a while," quipped Noah before walking back to Gwen who was laughing hysterically.

"You'd be amazed how many clients I get like that clerk on a daily basis. Thinking they're being charged the wrong amount because they can't do math or don't get how tax works."

"I don't get how someone that stupid could be hired," commented Noah, "I mean, screwing up the money when the cash register told her how much change to give and then not giving the item, it's pathetic really."

"How true," agreed Gwen, "Well, shall we head to the movie?"

"Yeah, hopefully we missed most of the previews by now." The two settled in and began watching the movie and the resulting explosions and gore that were to be expected with the title. Enthralled by the fight scene between the chef and one of the aliens, the two both reached for the popcorn bucket at the same time while their eyes were transfixed to the screen and felt their hands brush against each other's. Each looked at each other happily, before jerking their hands back and turning away to blush furiously, sending the popcorn bucket flying to the floor where it dumped.

"Ah well, I was pretty much done with it," Noah managed to whisper to Gwen who nodded. The two spent the rest of the movie alternating between watching the screen and shooting quick glances back at each other before quickly averting their eyes.

As they walked out of the movie, Gwen remarked, "Well, it wasn't quite as deep as _Alien Chunks_, but it wasn't too bad anyways."

"Yeah, although some of the scenes with much violence were pretty lame. I mean the blood was so fake," complained Noah miming the explosion of blood from one of the alien's kills. "Everyone knows humans don't even have that much blood."

"Have to find something to complain about, huh?"

"You mean about which to complain."

"What?"

"You ended your sentence with a preposition. Everyone knows you should avoid that in formal English."

"Uh Earth to Noah, no one cares."

"Fine, fine. Be that way. When the grammar Nazis get you, don't say I didn't warn you.

"I'll remember that," laughed Gwen, "Gee Noah, you didn't use the movie to your advantage well. I mean, where was the fake yawn or the reaching over to grab the popcorn? I mean I guess you got the hands meeting in the popcorn, but I don't think you even planned that one."

"I have more respect for your intelligence than that. I mean most girls aren't dumb enough to fall for those clichéd movie theater advances, although maybe that concession stand worker would have. Hey, it looks like the weather is improving. You can almost see the moon shining through the clouds, and it stopped raining," remarked Noah as they exited the theater and got a somewhat muddled view of the night sky, partially illuminated by the moon and stars poking through the clouds.

"You up for a walk? I know a great park around here. I used to stop there after work some days when I was really stressed out," offered Gwen.

"Sure, I'm fine with that. So where is it?"

"Well, I guess I should actually drive us a little closer to it. It's not all that convenient from the movies."

Gwen decided this was her best opportunity to give Noah his gift and suddenly ran to the trunk of her car and pulled out something that was wrapped in newspaper. She gave it to Noah and said, "Just a little something I made for you."

"Thanks," responded Noah as he began to open it. As he removed the gift, he saw it was a drawing Gwen had done of Zentia, one of his new favorite computer games. "Not too shabby. I could almost hang it on my wall," teased Noah.

"Thanks," scowled Gwen, "And to think I spent all that time researching that ridiculous game to do that drawing for you since you mentioned liking it. Waste of my time."

"Well someone can't take a joke," scoffed Noah, "It's great really. You're quite the artist.

"Thanks Noah. Well, should we start driving?" asked Gwen while trying to contain a blush from the compliment.

"Might as well," concurred Noah as he carefully placed the drawing in the car and climbed in himself.

As the two rode in the car, Gwen wondered, "So, your parents must be pretty proud of your accomplishments in school, right?"

"No way," responded Noah as his eyes flashed angrily, "The big thing for them has always been sports, and since I have no aptitude for them, that's always been a disappointment. I've never heard the end of how I got kicked off the island from them or my siblings, who of course, are nearly all varsity athletes with ever so many letters in their best sports and getting by on a small number of sport scholarships that provide them a nearly full ride."

"Well, I'm sure they care about how you do," reassured Gwen.

"Enough to dole out punishment if I do poorly despite how they complain I study 'too much' and are always willing to interrupt me to get some inane task around the house done. They were just so disappointed to have an introverted son. To them, having a shy son is a curse, especially one who doesn't make friends especially. And of course, it's popularity that makes the world turn round, not aptitude. No one likes the smart kid at school because they think the person just coasts by, not putting forth much effort and does nothing but wreck the curve for them. It's funny to them if that person does poorly on something or even gets beaten gradewise on a single assignment by another classmate. It's really more a burden than anything. And really, it's the most intelligent people who usually work harder than anyone else to get where they are. Putting in the extra hours at night, skipping parties to study, and completing assignments early to ensure that they are perfect by the deadline."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, but at least your classmates know who does work and is intelligent."

"Sort of. I mean, some people acknowledge it and support that person for a leadership position in National Honor Society or Student Union, but more often than not, it's the class clown or all-star athlete who wins the leadership because life's just a big popularity contest. Or it's the person who better knows how to work the system who wins the scholarship or other accolade, not the stronger student. Of course, the teachers usually are much less deceived even though their influence rarely changes the discrepancy in what one would think would occur."

"Well, I can at least agree with the overemphasis on popularity. I mean just look at Heather."

"I'm guessing you've had experiences with someone like that at your school then too?"

"Well of course, I mean that's part of the reason I turned to the gothic lifestyle. I was one of those people who was really high energy who tried to get along with everyone at one point, although I didn't necessarily worry about climbing the popularity chain even then."

"Well, what happened to change that?"

"Oh you know how it goes. Someone thinks you're a little odd for liking some fantasy genre and for drawing a lot rather than focusing on dressing up in a bunch of makeup. There's nothing wrong with liking different things than other people, well unless you're in school and facing the judgment of your classmates. I guess when one of the cheerleaders called me the ugliest girl in school and other people agreed with her, that was the last straw for me."

"Well, it sounds like she was just jealous. I mean anyone with eyes can see your innate outer beauty, and anyone who gets to know you will obviously be overwhelmed by your inner beauty. I mean you care for others, you're very determined, you'd do anything to help your friends, and you stick to your opinions," exclaimed Noah in a sudden outburst before backing off slightly embarrassed.

"Funny you should say that, I mean I couldn't even stay that angry with the girl who insulted me so much or get any kind of great revenge. I mean before Heather, there had only been one other person I ever hated, although I completely lost it at him. But that's a story for another day. Anyways, we're here," quipped Gwen, eager to avert the subject.

The two exited the car both lost in thought at what they had just learned about the other. Finding a fairly dry spot in the grass, Gwen called Noah over and the two laid down to gaze at the stars now that the clouds had cleared even more during the drive.

"So, still don't believe in karma and fate?" inquired Gwen, "I mean something's got to be out there. You can tell just by gazing at the stars twinkling bright overhead."

"Maybe, but it just doesn't make sense that stars control everything. I mean some of the stars at which we're looking blew up years ago, but the light is just reaching Earth now."

"Spoilsport," complained Gwen, mostly joking, "But still, doing a good deed seems to draw good fortune to you and the same is true of doing something detestable."

"That's not necessarily karma," countered Noah, "Other people are doubtlessly willing to help someone who's helped them before, so it's really just acting in self-interest. And doing something that upsets others is just painting a target on your back to receive retribution."

"I suppose that's true, but hey, I'm not chancing it by dissing karma!" laughed Gwen, "Although, really, doing something nice for someone else tends to make you feel good anyways. I sure felt great after finishing up that gift for you after all, even though you didn't like it that much, or at least seemingly didn't like it that much."

"Eh, it's not worth the effort to go out of your way to help others, I think," argued Noah.

The two drifted back into silence and continued contemplating the stars, or in Noah's case, attempting to locate notable constellations as Gwen tried to capture all the beauty in her mind to recreate it later in her sketchbook.

"Oh, look!" cried Gwen as she suddenly sat fully up and pointed, "A shooting star! Did you make a wish?"

"You know it's really a meteoroid entering the atmosphere and burning up not a star zipping across the sky, right?" asked Noah skeptically.

"That doesn't mean it's not fun to make one anyways. Even though they don't usually come true," argued Gwen as she began to lie back down.

"Yeah, but I don't see a burning rock making a big difference in my life," replied Noah, "But, yeah I did anyways."

Gwen rolled over and looked at Noah and laughed, "For what? A new book? Peace and quiet? No more life on Earth?"

"Can't say," taunted Noah, "That would make it definitely not come true. I'd have thought you knew that with all your superstitions and knowledge about fate and karma, Gwen."

"You have a point," concurred Gwen as she slid a little closer to Noah.

"Although, I think you might already have an idea what it was, seeing as I'd assume your wish was pretty similar," replied Noah with a confident smirk.

"Oh really," answered Gwen, smiling mischievously, "Well, I guess you can't tell me what it was, and I can't guess without nullifying it, huh?"

"Definitely not, after all, with all the bad karma floating in the air from my early intransigence, who knows how bad that could be?" answered Noah dryly, "Anyways, we might as…"

Gwen suddenly interrupted Noah's sentence by grabbing his hand and turning him toward her. She leaned in and said, "Sound like you're planning something and really starting to ramble; you know sometimes the best thing to do is just shut up and let what you want come to you."

"Well, maybe, but," stammered Noah blushing.

"Relax, the night's been great, and I think it's time we got our wishes," affirmed Gwen soothingly. "Now where were we? Ah, yes."

Finishing her sentence, Gwen leaned in, drawing Noah with her, into a long kiss as the stars continued to twinkle and another shooting star shot over their heads.


End file.
